Learning the Art of Ice
by WizardingWolfbloodDemigod
Summary: He first came after the accident. She learns from him, to control her powers. But what if she fell in love in the Process? Will he love her back, or push her away because he can't age with her? Jelsa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

The first time he came, it was just after I had moved to my new room. It felt bigger, now that I didn't share with Anna. I was trying to control the magic, but it just kept on spreading, and getting worse. My window had blown open, but it didn't bother me. I wasn't cold. I was trying to cover the floor with ice like I had that last night with Anna. I couldn't understand why I couldn't do it like I had just days ago. I had given up and turned to close my window. Crouching on the window sill was a boy, with white hair like mine, and wearing a brown cloak over a tan shirt. He was obviously a commoner. I had grown used to seeing them walk through the gates searching for assistance from my parents, the king and queen, but never had I seen one in my room before. My new room was a couple stories up, so he couldn't have climbed. He looked to be in his late teens, which was considerably older than me. He jumped lightly down from his perch on the window sill and walked, towering over me as he neared.

"You're like me." He states awestruck. I open my mouth to respond but close it as I couldn't speak. "You can see me?" Nod. "You can hear me?" Another nod. "Woah. I don't know how long it's been since someone has looked at me."

I finally get the courage to speak. "What do you mean I'm like you? What do you mean it's been a long time since someone has noticed you?"

He looks at me solemnly and brings from behind his back what looks like a shepherd's crook. He touches the tip to the floor and frost creeps out, spiraling out on my floor in pretty patterns. I laugh gleefully. Before looking at him in wonder.

"You can't control it can you?" He asks suddenly. I nod silently. "Well, how would you like a teacher?"

:*:*:*:*:

He came back three days later. He looked cool, calm, and collected, which was the opposite of what I was feeling. I had of course, accepted the offer for him to be my teacher. But I haven't told my parents. That's what was bothering me. I had let a strange boy into my room, and I had to keep it a secret from the people I trusted most. My good girl record is threatening to break. I am also miserable. I have to stay away from my best friend and sister, Anna, to ensure that she doesn't find out my secret. For her safety. He came in, and noticing my conflicted face, he asked, "Hey, What's Wrong?"

I reply in a quiet voice. "I don't really know. I don't know you, and I didn't tell my parents. Also, I have to keep- _you know_ \- a secret from my little sister Anna."

He smiles and says, "I can fix the first two, but I don't think I can help you with your sister."

"I'm Jack Frost. A couple of years ago, I was chosen by the Man on the Moon to have powers. I slipped into a frozen lake, froze, then was reawakened by him. My hair turned white, and I can control Frost, Snow and my dear friends, the winds, which is how I got up here." He pauses for a breath, seeming to want to say more, and notices my expression. He stops, and asks "What's your story?"

"I don't really, know actually. I was born with the powers, and the white hair. I knew how to control it, and my sister knew I had the powers too. Then, one night, Anna convinced me to take her into the ball room and build a snowman with her. We were playing, and somehow, I struck her on the head with my powers. My parents took her to the Trolls, who altered her memories, so that she wouldn't remember my powers. After we got home, I got a new room, and I haven't been able to control them since."

He smiles sadly at me. "I think I know what's wrong. But now to address the parents' problem. I will go to the front gates and ask for a meeting with your parents. When I get one, I'll tell them that I can help you with your powers. That way, I get to teach you and you don't have to keep it from your parents."

I smile at him brightly. It quickly goes away once I remember a crucial fact. "My parents closed the gate. After finding out my powers potential dangers from the trolls, they decided to close off from the world. What are we going to do now?"

"I will find a way. Now get some rest. I'll probably have an audience with your parent's tomorrow."

He tucks me in securely and smiles at me. I grin back. His look softens as he sees my face, tired, and weary. "You will learn how to control it. I promise." But I am already asleep.

:*:*:*:*:

The next day was just as boring as the rest. Anna came by, asking if I wanted to play with her. I almost accepted, before visions of her hitting the floor overtook my sight. I refused- _again._ A little bit after lunch Kai knocked on my door.

"Elsa? Your parents have a visitor that they want you to meet."

I sprang up, and run to the door. I take a deep breath and open it regally. "Thank You Kai. You may go about your usual business now." He bows, and I incline my head, as a proper princess should. Once he's turned the corner, I run to my parents, entering the room in a great flourish. They look up in alarm. But my eyes have found Jack's. He's smiling, obviously proud of himself.

My father speaks in an authoritative voice, beckoning me forward. "Elsa, my daughter, this is Jack Frost. He has –err, the same _condition_ as you. He has offered to teach you to control it. I am tempted to accept, but not without your approval, Elsa. Pray tell, do you want to be taught to control your powers?"

I speak timidly. My father is kind and caring when not in his role as king. But standing before peasants, he was intimidating. "Yes, Father, it would be my greatest pleasure to be taught how to manage these powers."

He nods and smiles in approval. "Tell me dearest daughter, where would you be most comfortable learning?"

I smile. I had anticipated this question. "I would be quite content in learning in my room."

My mother speaks for the first time since I entered. "I am sorry, My husband and Daughter. But I must not allow for a strange boy to be in my young daughter's bedroom. It is simply not proper."

My father and her have a heated stare down. He finally looks at us and says, "Why don't you go into the room next door, get to know each other. Your mother and I will talk this through, Elsa."

Jack and I walk to the door leading us the room. Inside, is a fire place, comfy arm chairs, book shelves, paintings, and a Grandfather clock. We take a seat across from each other in the arm chairs. I ask "How did you get them to speak to you? They haven't really talked to anyone since the accident with my powers."

"Easy. I knew that with your powers, your parents would have limited staff. That limited staff would probably be aware of your, ah how your father puts it, _Condition._ I spoke to a round, red head man, who was starting to bald. Kai- I think his name was, immediately took me to your parents when I mentioned that I knew you had powers and was willing to teach you how to control them. Then your father asked a bunch of questions while Kai went to go and get you."

I grimace. If he impressed my father, he is on the list of potential suitors for me. Especially if he has the same powers as me.

He looks at me weirdly, as if reading my thoughts. Then he says, "I suppose we _should_ get to know each other, as your father suggested. We already know each other's origin stories, how about favorite colors? Mine, it's ice blue, the same color as the ice I make."

"Really? Mine too!" **(Btws, I am imagining the color of Elsa's Dress in the movie)** At that moment, one of the guards, came to the door, silently telling us that my parents were ready for us. Well, we can get to know each other later. Jack reluctantly gets up from the comfy chair, holding out his hands for me to grab hold of so I can get up to. We walk side by side into the next room, me nervous about the outcome of my parent's argument. If my mother had her way, all of my lessons would be overseen by her, and they would be as infrequent as possible.

When we enter, I immediately know who won. My mother is fuming, smoking at the ears, and my father is beaming brighter than usual. When we approach, my father says, "Good News, Elsa. We have come to an agreement." At that, my mother, rolled her eyes muttering under her breath. I'm starting to think my father just made the decision on his own. "He will train you in the room next to yours, which will also double as his sleeping quarters. That way he will always be near if you encounter a problem with your powers. You will practice with him at least once a week, and have sessions as much as you like. Once or twice a month, we will summon the both of you, so you can show us the progress you have made. Anna, will still not be aware of your powers, but will be curious as to why you have a boy living next to you. If she asks you, you will tell her that he is your personal tutor, specifically chosen for you by us. Tell her we wanted someone with experience, but close to your age."

I beam at him. Finally, I will learn how to control these powers! But one question clouds my mind. "When I have control of these powers, will we tell the people? Will we tell Anna? Or will I have to keep my people in the dark when I become queen? "

He thinks about this for a good minute. "I think we will eventually tell Anna, but it would be too much of a risk for us to tell the people. We haven't told anyone except the staff. I don't know how _he_ (Pointing at Jack) came to know of them."

Jack gulps loudly. He says slowly and quietly, "I get –uh- this feeling when one of my kind is near. I was able to zero in on Elsa, and I came to you, hoping I was right about my hunch."

My father looks unconvinced, but nods his head. "Elsa, why don't you show Mr. Frost to his room please."

I grin. "With pleasure Father." I take Jack's hand a pull him impatiently towards the door. I look back at my parents. My Father is smiling obviously pleased at my supposed eagerness to learn. My mother is looking the other way, her ears reddening steadily.

When we get to my room, I take him to the middle of my carpet. I stand approximately 6 feet away from him, grinning widely. "Teach me how to control it, please."

He smiles elfishly.

:*:*:*:*:

 **Hey Guys! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I wanted to make this a bit longer and I have something called school, and they give out A LOT of homework. Seriously, I have like two and half hours every night! And that's when I haven't procrastinated! I know the Queen might be out of character, but we don't really know her personality, as she has like one line in the film. "She's ice cold." So I'm this story is completely disregarding the Rise of the Guardians movie. Also most of the Frozen film**

 **Questions, Comments, Concerns? Constructive Criticism? Suggestions for future chapters?**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **~WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


	2. Flying, Nightmares, Reindeer, and Boys

Elsa was laughing. Up in the air, in Jack's arms, she felt so free. She felt like all of her worries were left far behind, never to bother her again. Jack was also laughing, occasionally calling out a command to the winds. Jack was too afraid to let Elsa try flying on her own, terrified that she didn't have that power he did over the winds. But Elsa was content to just be held close to Jack's chest, having already developed a teenage school-girl crush on him. They touched down in the court yard.

"Wow. Jack, that was amazing! What a way to start learning!" They started to head towards her room. "So, what will you teach me first? I hope you don't have me take notes or anything. That'd be too boring. Oh how about" Elsa cut off. They had just rounded the corner and bumped into Anna. Anna's eye's widened when she saw her sister. She smiled, but then that was replaced by a sad frown. Her eyes landed on Jack.

"Elsa –uh, Who is this? I know mom and dad mentioned getting you a tutor and all, but he's really young! But it's good to see you out of your room! Hey! It's snowing! Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Anna! Calm down. This is Jack. He is my tutor. Mother and Father wanted someone closer to my age. I have been out of my room; you just haven't been around. Yes. I am aware it is snowing, but it is time for my lesson. See you around Anna."

"Oh. Ok. Bye." She turned around and sadly walked back to her room, which was now too big without her sister.

Jack looked down at Elsa once they reached his room. He crouched down. "Elsa, I know it's hard for you. She probably means the world to you. But just because she doesn't know about your powers, you don't have to push her away."

"Jack, you don't understand." Tears were streaming down her face. "I can't control them. If I get to close to her, I might hurt her again. I wouldn't be able to stand that."

He envelops her in a hug. Elsa relaxes, crying silently into his shoulder. He pulls back holding a hand on each shoulder. "Now let's go practice."

:*:*:*:*:

"Elsa, concentrate on making that circle of ice bigger, but don't let it get bigger than you want it to." Elsa's face was contorted with concentration. She made it bigger and bigger, until the perfect circle of ice just reached her toes. "Good jog Elsa!" With a wave of his hand, the circle was gone. He moved Elsa to the middle of the floor. "Now. Stomp your foot. Let magic flow out of it onto the floor, Let the ice cover it."

Elsa stomps her foot, and ice covered the floor. Jack took Elsa's hands, and pulled her around, sliding on the ice with ease. "Now propel yourself forward with ice Elsa." She put her hands in front of her, shooting ice out of her hands. She gradually started to move forwards, smiling all the way. When she reached the opposite wall, she stopped, and collapsed, exhausted. The ice start to come towards her, building up around her. Protecting her. Elsa started to freak out. She didn't want this to happen. "Jack!" She screamed.

With a wave of his hand, the ice that enveloped her was gone. "Ok. That didn't go as planned. It's time for rest now." Elsa tried to get up, but was too weak from all of the efforts controlling the ice had caused her. "Oh. Right. Once you get the hang of it, it will be easier, and you won't be as tired." He strolled over to her and effortlessly, picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He went to the door that connected their rooms, opened it and walk to her bed, Throwing her playfully in the center. Elsa kicked off her shoes, and jack pulled the covers up around her. She mumbles something. Jack backed away and quietly slipped out, just as Elsa slipped into the beautiful world of dreams.

:*:*:*:*:

Jack woke to the sound of Elsa screaming her heart out. He jumps out of bed and ran to the door, to find it cold and probably covered in ice on the other side. "Jack!" Elsa screams. The sound pulls at Jacks heart as he waves his hand in an effort to get rid of the ice. But his own terror was not helping him control it. He had to force his way in, which doubled how long it took for him to get to her. When he was through, a new problem faced him. A huge block of ice that went up to Jack's chest greeted him when he got the door open. Jack took a deep breath, and felt himself being lifted up by the winds. They took him to the ceiling, which was covered in ice itself, and then dropped him at the foot off Elsa's bed He crawled to Elsa, her screams getting louder and louder until he wrapped his arms around her. She calmed down and ice receded. Once again, she was exhausted. She buried her face in his chest. "It was so horrible. Jack. Anna died. Because of me. I killed her. Jack it was horrible."

"Elsa, It's ok. Shhhhh. It's ok. Anna is safe in her bed. I'm here Elsa." She gradually calmed down.

"Jack?" Elsa said into his shirt.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"They keep getting worse. I don't know what to do. This one was the worst. I've never killed her in my dreams before."

"I think we need to go to the trolls. They might have something to help you."

"Ok." Long pause "Jack?" Elsa says again.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me? Please!"

"Sure" Elsa snuggles into his chest with a smile on her face and is instantly asleep. Jacks smiles, before leaning back and falling asleep himself.

:*:*:*:*:

The next day, Elsa and Jack got into traveling clothes. They went to the great hall, where Elsa's parents were. Seeing them both look determined and dressed for travel, both parents were alert.

"Father, Mother, Good Morning. As part of my studies, Jack wants to take me on a hike through the snow, to see how much I can control it. We want to see if I can stop it, make it snow more, melt the snow around me, and freeze it into ice. We wanted to ask your permission before leaving, but if it is not granted, we will just go anyways."

Both parents looked shocked at their daughter's forwardness. Her father spoke. "Of course you can go. Just don't go too far, and DON'T separate. Be home before dark." Her mother nodded in agreement.

"We'll just be off then."

:*:*:*:*:

When they reach the trolls, they found a boy Elsa's age running around and playing with the smaller trolls. The boy was small and dirty, with blonde hair. By his side was a reindeer. Grand Pabbie was nowhere to be seen. He was probably sleeping. Elsa and Jack approached the trolls slowly.

"Hi. We're here to see Grand Pabbie."

The boy stepped forward. "I can get him for you!" He ran over to the only non- moving rock in the area and tapped it twice.

:*:*:*:*:

They ended up going home with the promise that Elsa would have no more nightmares, a boy, and a reindeer.

 **That's the second chapter guys! I know it's shorter than the last one, but I wanted to post another chapter before school started! Then you would have had to wait a whole WEEK!**

 **Review, Review, Review! Reviews prompt me to post chapters faster! So far, I've had only one review. Shout out to my one reviewer,** EllsBells13 (Guest) **Love ya!**

 **Questions, Comments, Concerns? Constructive Criticism? Suggestions for future chapters?**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **~WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


	3. In which Anna gets a tutor, and Pants

Kristoff was extremely happy. Don't get him wrong, he loved those trolls, but he was happy to be by people again. Sven, from the looks of it, like being around people too. He had attached himself to Jack and wouldn't leave him alone. But Kristoff was fine with it, as neither of them had seen a human since that day that the trolls altered the memories of that girl, that looked to be a little younger than him. The girl next to him, Elsa, looked to be about his age, but her platinum blonde hair, and regal posture and clothing gave her a sense off maturity that he himself could never achieve.

When they approached the castle, Elsa and Jack started to whisper. Kristoff knew that they were wondering what to do with him, and Kristoff knew it was time to speak up to them.

"Umm, I can sleep in the barn if it isn't too much trouble, I mean, I have been sleeping on rocks for the past couple of months. Sven can stay with me-'

"Kristoff, no, we weren't whispering about what to do with you, just simply wondering what to tell the King and Queen, Elsa's parents, how we came across you. We can't tell then we were talking to the trolls, we told them we were practicing. Maybe we came across you during that-" Jack started to mumble to himself, as Kristoff looked to Elsa curiously.

"You're a princess? Wait, that means- Wow. I've seen you before. I saw Grand Pabbie altering your sister's, I guess, memories. I also notice that you had powers. Can you really make ice?"

"Well, yes, I can, but I would prefer not to, as I am rather drained at the moment. But I promise I will show you soon. Oh and Kristoff, please, should you ever come across Anna, don't mention my power, as she has no idea about it." Elsa looks rather sad.

"I promise I won't."

"Thank you"

:*:*:*:*:

When they got to the castle, the guards immediately herded them to the throne room, where Elsa's parents were lounging gracefully. They looked up lazily, and their faces turned confused, as they hurriedly straightened up, now aware they had company.

"Elsa? Explain. Please." Her father had strained smile on his face as he looked the dirty boy up and down.

"Well, Father, we went to clearing, to practice our skills, where we thought there were no people. When we started, we found this boy, who is about my age, and his reindeer. He had seen us practicing our powers, so we thought it would be best to bring him here to you. But along the way, I had an idea. He can be Anna's tutor. He managed to live outside, feeding only himself and his reindeer. We all know that Anna loves adventures, so I think it would be the best thing. I know Anna felt left out that I had someone to teach me. So, um- will you let him stay?"

Her mother spoke this time. "Of course! The poor, poor boy, having to live all alone, oh my poor baby!" She had launched out of her throne and threw herself at Kristof, enveloping him in the softest, warmest, hug he had ever received. The King, Elsa, and Jack all looked shocked. This was the opposite behavior than the queen had shown before. She really did have a soft spot!

The queen got up from her knees, and said, "I see no reason why Anna should not have a tutor. Elsa, Jack, please introduce Kristoff to Anna, and take Sven to the stables. Then all four of you go to the tailors, you all need new clothes."

Elsa was shocked. Her mother had not even tried to fight it! Elsa cleared her throat, then replied. "Mother, Father, where shall Kristoff sleep? In the room next to Anna, or the room next to Jack?"

Her father spoke this time, slowly and calculating, keeping a wary eye on his wife. "I think it is only fair that Kristoff sleeps in the room next to Anna. But the connecting door will remain locked."

Elsa nodded, and gave a slight curtsy. Jack bowed, beckoning Kristoff down with him. Sven, who had been standing in between Jack and Kristoff, bowed his head as well, making everyone chuckle.

:*:*:*:*:

Anna was laying on her bed, braids, arms and legs splayed all around when she heard the most unusual sound. A knock. She was the one that normally did the knocking, and the getting rejected. Maybe it was Kaj, or Gerta. They normally would be the ones to call her for dinner. But she just had lunch! Anna was now right next to the door, her ear pressed against it as she tried to hear who it was. She heard voices, but could not place them. Maybe it was both Kaj and Gerta, here to escort her to her fittings. The whole castle knew that Anna did not go quietly when it came to standing still for an hour or two. She stood still. Soon the whispering grew louder. Than he heard the over loud voice of her sister obviously trying to get her attention.

"Well I guess she's not here. Too bad she won't get her present!"

She flung the door open once she heard the word. "Presents? Where? How many? Aww thanks Elsie!"

Anna stopped, noticing Jack, her sisters tutor, a blonde rather cute boy that she had never seen before, and surprisingly enough, a reindeer. Anna was shocked. She couldn't move. Her sister was at her door. With a boy. And a reindeer.

"Ummmm. Well. Elsa, Jack, how do you do?" I turn to the boy. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Anna, this is Kristoff. He's your new tutor. He will teach you how to handle yourself outside. So in a way you will have adventures every day!"

I launch myself first at Elsa, who was speaking, then to the boy, Kristoff, who smells like wet moss, reindeer fur, and is really warm. Kristoff awkwardly hugs me back, but it is evident that he is uncomfortable with my pushy demeanor.

"He will be staying in the room next to yours, so you can get started with lessons first thing in the morning Anna. Now, let's go somewhere." Elsa, in her head was trying to figure out how to get Anna in to the fittings. It was evident that she needed new clothes. The ones she had one were too tight, and short, showing too much thigh and ankle than what was appropriate for a princess. Elsa, being a pre-teen, was also growing more than she would have liked. Her dresses were getting way too tight around her chest.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked eager.

Jack replied, Elsa having told him and Kristoff the problem of taking Anna to a fitting. "We have another surprise for you!" Anna smiled, and they all set off, taking the long way, so Anna wouldn't get suspicious.

:*:*:*:*:

When they finally got there, Anna was quiet. Sensing distress, Kristoff spoke, softly. "I think, for our lessons, you will need some travel dresses, and maybe pants and loose blouses. What do you think Anna?"

Anna's face lit up like the chandelier in the ball room. She was fine, getting fitted for some pants and travel dresses was so much more exciting than just plain old dresses. She was smiling so much, her face nearly split in two. She ran in, braids flying, and quickly stood on one of the four fitting pedestals. Elsa took the one on her right, Kristoff her left, and Jack was on Elsa's other side. Gerta and a couple other seamstresses went straight to work, finding the fabrics that would work best with hair, tan skin and eye color. Jack was fitted with darker clothes, to enunciate his icy blue eyes and white hair. Elsa was given blues, as each color seemed to make her eyes change colors. Her dresses were much more mature, going to the floor instead of ankles, and enunciating the little cleavage she had. Anna, had green. They always put her in green. She guessed it was because her red hair, green eyes, and fair freckled skin. Kristoff looked very handsome. Before even starting, they had whisked him off, presumably to take a bath and trim his hair, because he came back looking like it. He was in red, which made his blonde hair look golden. His eyes looked brighter, and sparkled. His large hands were enunciated with dark red gloves, the same color as the lining on his pants. His traveling outfit was a darker red, almost the color of dried blood.

Anna felt like a different person. She was trying on pants for the first time, and they felt wonderful. Gerta had her run around the room to make sure they weren't constricting, and they made her feel so free! Gone were the days spent in the garden and woods, holding her skirt up to go faster than a walk. Anna felt great. And the blouse was heavenly. It wasn't tight, but is was loose and flowy, the sleeves coming to the middle of her arms.

:*:*:*:*:

Elsa looked at Anna. This wasn't the first time that they had shared the room during fittings, but it was the first that she acted so calm. She really was growing mature. Jack had suggested that he and Elsa get matching blue gloves, just in case something got out of hand. He told her that she shouldn't conceal her power, but the gloves were for her safety, until she got the hang of it. She loved her new dresses. Gerta too, thought that she was growing up, and had paired her with more grown up patterns, ones that had corsets, and went to the floor. They paired blues with purples that seemed to change her eye color, and make her hair seem like it was golden-blonde, instead of platinum. For the first time, she felt pretty. She felt like a princess. She doubted that she would ever stop smiling. She looked over at Jack, who looked very handsome, but uncomfortable in his pants, long sleeved shirt and vest. All in blue. Her favorite color. She looked in the other direction, to see Anna and Kristoff being fitted with traveling outfits, and Anna looking Ecstatic about the fact that she got to wear pants. Elsa was sure that her parents wouldn't approve. Adventuring or not, a princess was supposed to wear dresses.

:*:*:*:*:

Jack was stunned. He knew it wasn't right, she was years younger than him. But that's the perks of being immortal. You can wait for people, but they can't wait for you. Well half of it is perks. The other half is all sad. She was thirteen. He was stuck at seventeen. Or at least that's what the moon told him. She looked older than thirteen at the moment, in dresses that accentuated her small bust, and clung to the little curves she had. "Jack. Snap Out of it." He told himself in his head. "You are not a creeper. A couple more years." He looked down at himself, liking the combination of the blue, but very uncomfortable. He liked having fun clothing, not blue shirt and vest with gold SHOULDER PADS. He might be about a million years old, he didn't keep track, but he sure as heck wasn't old enough to wear shoulder pads.

 **Hey! Long time no write! Sorry I didn't post sooner, but one word: SCHOOL. It's a total NIGHTMARE. And the Math teacher has been having us do so much homework, or home "fun" as he calls it, that I have been spending at least two hours a night on it! It also doesn't help that I'm in my last year, and the teachers are being hard on us. This isn't the best chapter, because I've been working on it over the course of several weeks, so it's a little disconnected. Anyhoo, REVIEW!**

 **Questions, Comments, Concerns? Constructive Criticism? Suggestions for future chapters?**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **~WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


End file.
